It Started With a Felony
by Luck E. Thirteen
Summary: The FBI discovers Edward's extraordinary strength and speed, and when peril strikes the US, they rely on Edward to help the country. While working undercover, Edward and Bella hide more than the FBI knows-what would happen if they find out he's a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Even Edward. Sadly, he's not mine.**

**A/N: Please REVIEW so I know whether I should continue this story or not. I won't know if you want to read more (or not) if you don't tell me!**

Bella's Point of View

I can barely remember that day at the Meadow; it was so long ago. What I _do _remember is that I was happier than I ever have been—except maybe not as happy as I am now.

It was shortly after I agreed to marry Edward, but Charlie still didn't know that. The wedding was approaching… or so I thought. I didn't think anything could possibly push the wedding back any farther. I mean, _Alice _is in charge. Anyhow, the only problem at hand was another newborn killer vampire, rampaging the country and murdering innocent civilians, but it wasn't after _me. _Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett were trying to find the newborn, but Edward and I were waiting until after the wedding to get involved. We didn't think it was that necessary, because the entire nation was trying to find the vampire, they just didn't realize it was… well, a vampire. According to Carlisle, this was the first vampire in history to make the top of the FBI Most Wanted list. With an entire _army _after this vampire, for heaven's sake, the earth shouldn't need _my _help. I'd probably just… I dunno, faint or something.

Edward and I were just relaxing on our backs in the meadow. He turned on his side to look at me and then gently pulled me on my side so that we lay face to face. I could feel the coldness of his face and breath against mine, but I moved closer anyway. He pressed his lips to mine, and we just stared at each other silently.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more," I said.

"For you… I'd drive under the speed limit. For you, I would _eat._" Edward grimaced.

"I'd risk my soul for you, but you know that," I said.

"Bella…" Edward wrapped his arms around me and drew my head against his shoulder.

"Sorry, did I ruin the moment? I'm just kidding, you know. I think that whole idea of yours is just plain—"

An enormous _crash _interrupted our conversation. When I looked up, I saw a tree come crashing to the ground. Edward let go of me and jumped to his feet. There was a deafening roar, followed by howls of pain. The next thing I knew, an entire pack of werewolves, Sam and Jacob in the lead, chased a newborn vampire into the meadow.

Havoc exploded in the meadow, and before I knew it, the newborn had spotted me. I don't know what it is about my blood that makes it so appealing, but those vampires just can't get enough of it…

So the newborn started running toward me, and before I could even freak out Edward lunged toward the vampire. Something approached the meadow at that point, but I had my back to it. Everyone else saw it, though. The wolves darted off into the woods, and Edward recoiled, suddenly choosing to merely strangle the newborn instead of mangling it. The vampire fell unconscious at our feet, and I slowly turned around to see what had approached the meadow. Was it another vampire? An army of vampires? A fiery comet or something else deadly?

When I turned around, I realized it wasn't anything—or anyone—super-human at all. It was Charlie, my dad, with an entire squad of heavily armed police around him.

He merely stared at the unconscious but human looking vampire on the ground, then gazed awe-struck at Edward. A more heavily armed guard stepped forward. He looked intimidating. "Alright men, take our top-criminal away," he said, beginning to point to the newborn vampire. They all approached the vampire, guns aimed at his chest. When the intimidating guard bent down beside it, his face turned grim. "I think… I think he's _dead._"

I felt my face go pale. They had all seen Edward strangle it. Did police consider this manslaughter?

The head guard slapped Edward on the shoulder. "Young man, I'm Jeffrey Atkins—FBI. You just caught and strangled the number one serial killer on the Most Wanted list… I think you'd better come with me."

I looked up at Edward nervously. Charlie stepped forward and put his arm around me. "Bella saw everything. Should she come too?"

"Won't do any harm. Yes, I suppose she should," Atkins agreed.

"Okay," Charlie said, "Where are we going?"

"Washington," Atkins answered.

We all stared as if that was the stupidest comment we'd heard in a long time.

"Sir," I said quietly. "We're _in _Washington."

"Excuse me," Atkins smiled. "D.C—Washington D.C."

As we walked out of the meadow, Edward kissed my cheek. "Sorry, love," he whispered. "I wish you didn't have to be involved in all this."

I just laughed. "Edward. Seriously. I'm dating a _vampire. _My life hasn't been this normal in a year. I mean, FBI agents and the Most Wanted List don't even _compare _to the Volturi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Edward (or Twilight), and probably never will. But I can still hope about Edward.**

**A/N: Please REVIEW!! Seriously, I want to know what you think! I will update MUCH sooner if you review!**

Bella's Point of View

Two and a half hours later, Edward, Charlie, Carlisle, and I were sitting in FBI headquarters in Washington D.C. Edward kept rubbing my back in order to reassure me that they wouldn't arrest him, but I wasn't convinced. He had killed a man… well, not really a _man_, but the FBI thought he did. And why else would we be here? Charlie just kept glaring at him like, "_I knew you were trouble."_

Finally, two lightly armed agents entered and one stopped before us. "Which one of you is Edward Cullen?"

"Me." Edward stood up with a fierce conviction in his eyes. I could tell that if they did want to arrest him, they were up for a challenge.

"We need to speak to you privately," The agent said. I think I let out a little cry of alarm, because the agent glared at me with a cold professionalism. "It'll only be a moment, Miss."

"That was _not_ a moment!" I hissed when Edward reentered the room.

"Do you want the good news or bad news first?" He asked calmly.

"Charlie's staring. What did they say?"

"Bella. Good news or bad news?"

"Um… good news," I whispered hesitantly.

"I'm not being arrested," He replied with the same façade of coolness.

"Great!" My smile faded. "Then what's the bad news?"

"They need to speak with you, too."

"_What?! Why?" _I said, a bit too loudly. Charlie suddenly looked panicked.

"Come on, dear," Edward said, taking both my hands and pulling me out of the seat. He led me down the hallway to a smaller room, and I stopped before walking in the door.

"Edward… the nice little sign here says that this room belongs to the _director of the FBI_? Please tell me the nice little sign is lying…" I hissed for the last time.

"It's okay, Bella," he said, putting an arm around me and leading me into the room.

When we walked in, I was trying to squirm out of his arms and bolt out of the room. I finally met the eyes of the man who wanted to speak to us: an older-looking but strong bodied man of about fifty whose gray eyes only made his square jaw more intimidating.

He heaved a sigh, "Mr. Cullen, this is the brave young lady you told me about?" He looked skeptical.

"Yes, sir!" Edward said proudly. I let out a little whimper, and the men exchanged glances. "Yes… sir…" Edward repeated.

"Well, sit down," The man ordered. "I don't have much time to brief you."

"To _what?_" I spattered.

"To brief you. Mr. Cullen has graciously agreed to help us with a… task of ours. You see, the man you caught this morning… he had a 'side-kick,' if you will. A partner, who was equally responsible for the killings. We have been trying to find this man for months, and we've pinpointed his location to Washington. He is impeccable, however, at evading the FBI. We decided we needed a layman, an uninvolved third party, to track down the killer and alert us. He can't evade what he can't recognize. It took us awhile to find the right person, but it seems we've finally hit the jackpot."

"So that's Edward. Where do I come in?"

"Tonight is the inaugural ball at the White House. If the serial killer is a terrorist, or just looking for more victims, chances are he'll be there tonight. I don't see any other reason he'd stay in D.C."

"I still don't understand where I come in…" _Boy, I felt stupid._

"We both agreed that Mr. Cullen would blend in more completely with a date."

I felt my face drain of color. _There were a million things I wanted to blurt at the director. The first was that the killer wasn't a terrorist but a stupid vampire. And the second was that I don't hunt vampires. The third was the most important—the fact that Bella Swan, under no condition, even FBI order, DANCES._


End file.
